1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multiplexing and demultiplexing. More particularly, the present invention relates to time division multiplexers-demultiplexers. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a time division multiplexer-demultiplexer (mux-demux) arrangement where continuous data can be transferred together with bursty data and/or packetized data on the same tie line without disrupting the laminarity of the continuous data. The present invention thus relates to time division multiplexers-demultiplexers of the type that can be termed latency free.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, it was known in the prior art to combine multiple signals on a single tie line using time division multiplexing-demultiplexing. Prior art time division multiplexers of the type hereunder consideration, sometimes called TDMs, are well-known to those skilled in the art. A typical time division multiplexer combines (serializes) a set of parallel signals into a single bit stream while the corresponding time division demultiplexer decombines (deserializes) the single bit stream back into the set of parallel signals. For example, a conventional time division multiplexer can be provided as part of a transmitting user apparatus and combined into a communications system with a time division demultiplexer that is provided as part of a receiving user apparatus.
As is known to those skilled in the art, multiple sets of parallel signals from multiple transmitting users can be multiplexed into a single bit stream and then demultiplexed. This has utility where there are fewer tie lines (e.g., optical fibers) available than the number of transmitting users.
What is also known to those skilled in the art is that time sensitive data such as audio and video must be transmitted with laminarity in order to appear to be in real-time with full-motion and without significant jitter. Thus, a previously recognized problem has been that time sensitive data loses its laminarity when it is time division multiplexed-demultiplexed with bursty data and/or packetized data on a single tie line. What is needed therefore is a solution that permits the time division multiplexing-demultiplexing of continuous data with bursty data and/or packetized data on a single tie line without disrupting the laminarity of the continuous data.